


Celebrate Good Times

by FunkyinFishnet



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Celebrations, Hand Jobs, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, Polyamory, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27999351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyinFishnet/pseuds/FunkyinFishnet
Summary: It’s been the best weekend for Racing Point yet, definitely a night for celebrating. Lance definitely wasn’t expecting this though.
Relationships: Esteban Ocon/Sergio Perez/Lance Stroll
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Celebrate Good Times

**Author's Note:**

> Set after Sakhir 2020 <3

There wasn’t anything strange about Checo calling across the garage for Lance to join him in his driver room. It’d been the team’s best ever race and Lance was still getting pats on the back and congratulations for his podium, though he knew everyone was really celebrating Checo. It was Checo they were all wearing beaming smiles for as they talked about him finally getting his maiden win and in brilliant tenacious style. Lance was marvelling too - 190 starts with no win before today showed a level of patience and self-belief that Lance was in awe of. And he was feeling guilty too, for not talking more about Checo in his interviews, for letting his personal disappointment reign instead of how thrilled he now felt, for his team and for Checo.

He only had one more weekend like this with Checo and he’d wasted time with disappointment. So once all his media duties were done, Lance crossed the garage, a half-empty bottle of rosewater still clutched in one hand. Everyone else was fixed on getting the place packed up to the loudest music Lance had heard outside of a club, not noticing when Lance knocked on Checo’s door. 

“Come in.”

Lance slipped past the door, quickly locking it behind him, but whatever congratulations he was going to start with got strangled by the sight of Checo sitting on the couch, Esteban kneeling between Checo’s spread legs and sucking his cock. Lance almost dropped his bottle.

His skin felt hot, his heartbeat pounded, and his cock definitely moved. He should apologise, he should leave, but he couldn’t string a thought together or take another step. Checo and Esteban didn’t look shocked or upset though, in fact Esteban’s eyes darkened in a way Lance remembered well and still dreamed about. And Checo smiled, hot and almost proud? It did tingling warm things to Lance’s insides, as Checo said,

“Thank you for locking the door, I didn’t even have to ask.”

Lance still couldn’t speak, still warm and tingling. He couldn’t look away from Esteban, clad in his racing suit, sucking Checo’s cock, moaning shamelessly now. Checo had a hand in Esteban’s hair, stroking affectionately.

“He’s very good,” Checo stated casually.

“I know,” replied Lance, his brain catching up to his mouth a second later. “Um…”

But Checo smiled proudly again and the tingling warmth unwound in Lance’s chest, thickening with want. He was aware he was a cliche - eager to please, lonely rich kid - but no one here was laughing or mocking him. Lance swallowed, relief flaring that tonight at least he didn’t have to laugh off sly ridicule and resentment disguised as ‘banter’. He was  **really** glad Checo and Esteban weren’t like that. For all Checo’s frustrations with the team, he’d never acted like it was Lance’s fault.

The tingling want was getting even warmer. It wasn’t always Esteban Lance dreamed of. The penetrating way Checo looked at him made Lance feel like he wasn’t holding any secrets here either. 

He blushed pinker than his racing livery but Checo still wasn’t laughing. He beckoned Lance over and Lance could move, obeying immediately, putting the bottle down and sitting beside Checo on the couch. Checo beckoned him closer, until their sides were pressed together and Checo had a hot heavy hand on Lance’s thigh. Lance’s cock was very extremely awake and extremely obvious in his racing suit.

But Checo just squeezed his thigh, not even breathing that hard despite Esteban’s talented mouth. Checo’s patience and control really was amazing. He had let go of Esteban now and ran his fingers through Lance’s hair instead, tugging firmly. Lance’s next breath jumped and he knew Esteban was grinning around Checo’s cock.

“I like your hair this long,” Checo noted.

Lance swallowed but before he could speak, Checo kissed him, a firm press of lips, then a lick into Lance’s mouth that made Lance melt. He tasted the inevitable rosewater and wanted to clutch Checo’s arm, clutch anything really, but not knowing what he was truly allowed here.

The kiss was short, Checo smiling and cupping Lance’s cheek. Lance really wanted to turn his head and kiss those fingers, to taste the rosewater there too. But he still didn’t know the rules. He felt so warm inside, he wanted more and more of Checo’s smile.

Checo’s smile widened,  _ “Bien chico _ .”

His face was asking a question though and Lance nodded immediately, wanting whatever Checo was offering and getting it when Checo kissed him again. It was a kiss that deepened immediately, Checo’s tongue tracing as much of Lance’s mouth as possible. It felt claiming as well as exploring and Lance moaned, aware of Esteban right there, mouth still around Checo’s cock. Checo pulled Lance closer so that Lance was plastered to his chest, almost dragged over one knee as Checo started to buck his hips. His kiss got even deeper, he was pouring everything he got from Esteban into the kiss, Lance realised. It was a live current between all three of them. Lance gasped and moaned as he felt Checo buck sharply and suddenly and then nothing.

Oh, God, oh, that was...Lance panted into Checo’s mouth as Checo gentled the kiss but tugged Lance’s hand towards him. Lance nodded, gripping Checo’s racing suit. It was bunched down by his waist and Lance wanted to move so that he could explore more; Checo’s slick chest, his compact powerful body that had done such amazing things today.

Checo nibbled Lance’s bottom lip, then kissed Lance so tenderly, Lance trembled.

“My boys,” Checo murmured affectionately.

Esteban was silent and still and Lance tore his dazed expression from Checo to look down at his closest friend on the grid, stomach swooping because he’d been ignoring Esteban and the last thing he wanted was to ruin their friendship or whatever this was with Checo. He never wanted Esteban to resent him. But Esteban was sitting back on his heels and smiling proudly, happily, at both Checo and Lance. Lance helplessly smiled back, his chest heaving as he tried to grasp deep breaths. He had no idea what to say or do. Should he go now? Was this just a crazy celebration to match their crazy triumphant race? His stomach swooped again, but Checo kept hold of him and said,

“Esteban, share.”

Esteban’s expression lit up and he got to his feet really quickly so he could sit beside Lance, just as close as Checo. His eyes dropped to Lance’s mouth and Lance’s cock was straining against his racing suit now. As soon as he nodded, Esteban kissed him, a confident hand in Lance’s hair and an even more confident mouth opening and Lance was tasting Checo on Esteban’s tongue. 

Lance moaned, reaching for Esteban but Checo kept him sat square and started unzipping his racing suit. Lance spread his legs immediately, his hips rocking upwards when he felt Checo’s touch high up on his thighs. Yes, God, Jesus, please. Esteban slid a hand under Lance’s racing suit and rubbed hard at a nipple, the way he knew Lance loved and Lance’s hips rocked harder, moans getting desperate.

That was when Checo said Lance’s name in a way that made both Lance and Esteban stop kissing and look at him in breathless stereo. Checo’s gaze was dark and so hot, his smile weighted with pride. It wasn’t just Lance’s cock that twitched under that attention, it felt like his whole body did.

Checo circled fingers in a firm pattern close to Lance’s cock and raised his eyebrows. Lance breathlessly nodded and when Checo’s eyebrows stayed up, he spoke,

“Yes. Please.”

Checo’s smile was so bright, Lance wanted to taste it again. He wanted to make sure Checo always smiled like that. He deserved it. Lance moaned instead, as Checo licked his fingers and slid them past Lance’s underwear to grip his cock. Esteban kissed Lance again, like they’d never stopped, mapping out Lance’s mouth like he wanted to remember everything from just now, and from years ago.

Checo set a firm pace, he wasn’t teasing. He stayed close, Lance could feel his breath. All he could hear was the music out in the garage and his own hard breathing, the slap of skin. God, he wasn’t going to last at all. Checo murmured in Spanish, his hair gently brushing Lance’s cheek. The contrast sent Lance over the edge, he felt like he was going to shake out of his skin, every thought in his head going haywire. But Checo stroked him through it and Esteban kept kissing him until Lance could sort of stay still and think halfway clearly.

Esteban moved so that Checo could kiss Lance, a simple gentle kiss. Lance watched through heavy-lidded eyes as Checo kissed Esteban just as gently and then offered his fingers for Esteban to suck clean, which Esteban did with a lot of noisy heartfelt enjoyment. Lance whined, his spent cock twitching feebly, especially when Checo kissed Esteban again, tongue flicking to taste Lance off of Esteban’s lips.

Esteban was the one to help tuck Lance away and make him look kind of presentable, all gentle affectionate touches. He smoothed Lance’s hair and kissed him softly, like he used to after they’d fucked around and Lance had had to leave for his own room. It made Lance tremble again.

Was this the moment he should go then? Was this some kind of goodbye from Checo? Lance’s heart dropped to his boots and he pushed closer to his teammate, bringing Esteban with him. But Checo smiled fondly and swiped his thumb across Lance’s mouth, looking pleased with what he saw.

“Now, we get ready, have a little shower here, and go to the hotel,” he stated.

Esteban nodded and Lance looked at them both, really? Him too? Checo’s expression softened and he stroked Lance’s cheekbone like he was learning the layout and approving. God, Lance wanted him to approve of everything.

“If you want to?” Checo asked.

Esteban was holding Lance’s hand now and his gaze was fixed on Lance’s face. Lance’s heart was beginning to rise, his smile tentative. There was still no dismissing or mocking.

“Yes, please.”

He squeezed Esteban’s hand and Esteban laughed, the relief in it obvious, even as he asked, “How big is your suite, Lance?”

He'd asked that before. Lance's smiled strengthened, “It’s not that big. It does have a pretty huge shower though.”

Esteban’s answering grin was enormous and Checo chuckled, re-zipping the top of Lance’s racing suit and adjusting the collar before reclaiming Lance’s mouth with a kiss that made Lance melt. He felt Esteban’s thumb run across his knuckles.

When they left, they left together.

**Author's Note:**

> So not written these boys before and it's been a long while since I wrote and then posted something so swiftly.  
> Therefore I have no clue how well it's turned lol so please feed the author :)


End file.
